Repeat
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: A twist on the ending of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Laws of nature aren't laws for nothing. Sad fic, which I am new at so please be gentle.


**Spoiler Alert! If you have not played to the end of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, then this will be sort of a spoiler. So unless you want the end spoiled, don't read!**

**Now that that's out of the way…**

**Yes, this is a sad fic. I felt that the ending to GTI was, well, unrealistic. I wanted to do an alternate ending (and yes, I know this has probably already done before). These were a few things that I considered when thinking about the forgetting of the hero. If you wish to criticize please be gentle, and flames will be doused by my Swampert I have at hand. Enjoy.**

* * *

She rose into the air, overcome with emotion at her friends' persistence to remember her. How her eyes locked onto her faithful partners'…it was too much to handle at the moment. She sobbed bitterly.

And yet, when she arose in the human world from the coma that had resulted as a result of her consciousness being thrown across two worlds to materialize as a Pokémon, she was happy. She remembered her Pokémon friends fondly as she went along with her life, and she was content as she knew they thought about her.

It was better, then, that she didn't know.

Because they did forget.

Each Pokémon went to sleep with smiles on their faces that night, thinking about the wonderful human girl who had changed her life, thinking that they would remember her the next morning…and yet, the laws of the universe weren't laws for nothing. They weren't so easily broken. Nobody save Hydreigon even remembered her name, and when he had mentioned that name to see if they did remember, nobody could remember what she had done. Not even…

"I've never heard that name in my life," sighed Oshawott. He had folded his stubby arms as he casually leaned against the doorframe of his shabby home. If one peered into it they could see a single bed of straw neatly made in the center. "I don't know who you are, sir, but you're weirding me out with that look. Did you need anything for us to do?"

Hydreigon's heart had shattered at that. Even he had been forgotten. It made sense as he was closely linked to her, but it still broke his heart. Miserably he had muttered, "Pardon me, good sir. I mistook you for another." Nothing was left for Hydreigon anymore, not even the signora's food. So he left. Nobody in Post Town or Paradise saw him again after that day.

Occasionally Oshawott would wake up with the memory of someone, and being called by a nickname of some sort. He always felt sad after such dreams but he never could figure out why. It was easy to forget them, however, when his best friends were around. Even they, however, had such dreams, but they never shared them either, for there was no need in such a comfortable atmosphere. And perhaps if they had then they could have put the pieces together…

But as everyone forgot her, forgot what she had done for them, the tranquility of the world was very quickly forgotten as well. And the Bittercold rose again, despite the efforts of Paradise, which diminished after the main influences of the strong team lost faith. For if their human was forgotten along with her efforts to help, how could Paradise ever know what to do?

It was at this time Hydreigon knew what he had to do, and realized what a weight was on his shoulders. He called upon another human, and another, while only one could get the job done. Dimly, the Voice of Life realized that despite the varying circumstances, history tended to forget itself and repeat…and repeat…and repeat…

And so, Hydreigon fell into the long cycle, knowing that he, and no other Voice, had to play a part to keep the world going despite the pain in his heart that only increased upon each new beginning, and even more so upon each parting, as he knew the terrible truth that nobody would ever remember them.

* * *

**Want a tissue? *gives***

**I haven't really written any angsty stories, so this one will probably be one of those ones I look back at and am like, "Ugh, I can't believe I wrote that garbage" like a certain few that I have written…that are **_**on the freaking site right now**_**…**

**Oh, well. Just goes to show how much I've improved, and perhaps I'll revise 'em sometime! Just probably not now cuz of school and all, it's terrible. Not to mention my chronic laziness and lack of sleep. What, like 7-8 hours? I stay up till 12 in the summer and I'm bouncing off the walls yet now I just…no. I don't get it.**

**Anyway, leave a review! I always find time to reply to a nice review, except for guests, because, you know.**

**And a cookie for those of you who for some reason read this whole author's note, derp.**

**God bless ya'll!**

**~Shippings~**


End file.
